How Many Days 'Til Christmas?
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: The characters of Fate are having their very first Christmas together! Follow them through the happiness and the cheerfulness of the Christmas season as they do normal holiday things such as baking cookies, decorating the house, and spreading Christmas love! Hope You Enjoy and Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! DiarmuidxArturia, LancerxBazett, some ArcherxRin, and many more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing owned by Type-Moon**

 **A/N: I know it's a week after Black Friday, but I don't care. Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. – I will not add any OCs unless someone tells me too**

* * *

 _ **How Many Days 'Til Christmas?**_

 _ **28 days 'til Christmas, Black Friday**_

Bazett stood in a corner of the large living area. She wore a gray, long-sleeve shirt, green leggings, and a red, plaid scarf with a matching skirt. And on top of her head, she wore a Santa-hat. The woman was hanging ornaments on the large Christmas tree in front of her and humming along with the Christmas songs that were being played from the speakers. She suddenly stopped hanging ornaments and looked behind her.

"Lancer, what are you doing?" she asked her lover. He started to chuckle. He wore a slim, white button-up shirt with a black tie and a black beanie on his head. Lancer lowered the camera and smiled at Bazett.

"I'm recording", he told her simply, causing her to giggle and shake her head.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Because this is our first Christmas together and I think it's special", he answered in return while going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, I think we need to hang more mistletoe." Bazett continued to giggle at Lancer's silly comment. "Especially in our room", he added as he kissed her again but this time on the lips. The two pulled back from each other and Bazett smiled up at the man.

"Will you stop interrupting me? We have to get to Rin's soon, and I want to get this done", she reminded him. Lancer groaned.

"Ugh, fine", he whined. "But don't say anything if I'm distracting you with my charming face and my sexy bod", he continued. She giggled once more at his silly personality and continued to put up the bulbs.

After about 15 minutes, she suddenly felt large hands on her hips and felt soft lips get pressed on the nape of her neck. She then could feel a thumb slip under the top of her skirt and leggings. "Lancer, not now", she scolded.

"But why? You know, I could just continue with what I'm doing while you continue-", he started saying but was interrupted.

"Because, we both know what would happen if you continued. Now, come help me with this. I'm not tall enough to reach the top", she told him. He groaned once more and slipped his thumb out of her skirt and leggings and then proceeded on helping her with the ornaments.

After about a half hour, they were finally finished with the tree. The two backed up and looked at the tall tree in front of them. "It looks beautiful. You did a good job", Lancer told Bazett as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Even though he helped a little bit, she did most of the work.

She giggled at his affection. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Lancer said.

"Come now. We have to get to Rin's."

* * *

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Archer, will you get that?" Rin asked her Servant.

"I'm a little busy right now", Archer called back. Rin grunted in aggravation.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll get it", Saber said, as she came downstairs. She then opened the door to find Lancer and Bazett standing there.

"Hey!" Bazett greeted happily.

"Sup, Saber", Lancer said.

"Hey, guys! Come on in. We're just finishing up the decorations", Saber told them, as the couple walked in and she closed the door behind them.

"Looks nice in here", Bazett complimented.

"Doesn't it? It looks amazing!" Saber exclaimed. "Ugh, I can't wait for Christmas – the food, the presents, the cheer, the food-"

"You already said food", Lancer chuckled.

"Did I? Well, I'm really excited about the food! You, Dia, Shirou, _and_ Archer are all phenomenal cooks!" the Servant said while drooling over thinking about the feast that would come. Bazett and Lancer laughed at Saber's appetite. She could quite literally eat an entire horse, if she wanted to.

"Hey! There you two are! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Diarmuid's voice sounded from the staircase. Bazett and Lancer could see him walking towards them.

"Haha, well if _someone_ hadn't been slacking off then we would have been here a whole lot sooner", the magenta-haired woman told him while looking at her Servant, who laughed nervously. Diarmuid chuckled at the silliness of the couple.

"Who are you talking about?" Lancer asked.

"Oh, I wonder", Bazett replied sarcastically.

"I know. It's a mystery" Lancer responded. Bazett rolled her eyes and went to go say hi to Rin with Saber following. Diarmuid looked at Lancer.

"I don't even want to know what she meant by 'slacking off'", Diarmuid told the other man.

"Oh, come on. I wasn't doing anything _too_ bad. And, I can't help it that the woman is so adorable. She's like candy for your eyes", he said. Diarmuid just shook his head. "Anyway, where's the ass at?"

"Archer? He's in the kitchen making cookies", the raven-haired Irishman answered.

"Ah, I see. Oh by the way, your significant other is already thinking about the feast we're going to have on Christmas", Lancer informed.

"I know. She's going to be dreaming about the feast for the rest of the month…and the rest of the year for that matter", Diarmuid said. "Well, let's go help Archer with finishing up those cookies. Because I think we all would know the horrors of the women cooking. Well, Bazett might be good."

"She's getting better. She just needs to get used to not smashing the eggs."

"Well, at least they're better than Taiga."

"We promised we would never ever bring up Taiga's cooking", the blue-haired male told Diarmuid.

"Haha, right. Well, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. I know it was rather short, but it's still a chapter. I've had shorter ones before. Anyway, have a WONDERFUL day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everybody! :D Merry Christmas (even though it's not Christmas anymore)! I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to write the remaining chapters earlier but whatever. Christmas time is a very busy time! Well anyway, I received a Manga Studio, so now I can create better covers :) Those should be put up here in a couple days ;) Well, enjoy the chapter! Final chapter will be published later today hopefully.**

* * *

 _ **One day 'til Christmas, Christmas Eve**_

Diarmuid sat in the middle of the family room of the house that Saber and he were renting. It was a comfortable house that was perfect for the couple. The black-haired man was finishing up last-minute wrapping (for Saber wasn't very good at it), while his girlfriend was doing…well, whatever she was doing.

"Dia!" Saber called, as she descended the stairs in a hurry. Diarmuid looked towards his adorable king and chuckled.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I just realized something!" Saber exclaimed. He could see a sparkle in her eyes that he would only ever see in the evening, or afternoon, or morning.

"Let me guess. You just realized that tomorrow is the day of our Christmas feast", he guessed. Her eyes widened in surprise, telling Diarmuid that he must have been right.

"How did you know?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head. "What's so funny? I see nothing funny."

"Oh, it's nothing. You're just very predictable", he told her.

"Am not", she huffed.

"Saber, you've been talking to me about that feast since you heard that we were having one", he chuckled. He could see a faint blush creep up on Arturia's cheeks. "See, even you know how predictable you are." Saber frowned at his comment. She put her head face-down in Diarmuid's lap, causing the knight to blush.

"I'm hungry. Make lunch for me…please", she told him. The man sighed. How did he know that she was going to say that?

"Fine, fine, but I won't be able to make you any lunch unless you lift up your head", he said. At that statement, Saber took her head off his lap, allowing Diarmuid to go into the kitchen and make Saber some lunch. "Is a sandwich okay, my dear?" he asked with a bit of humor.

"As long as it's good, then I don't care", she responded. Diarmuid chuckled at the response. _At least it isn't hard to please her,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Bazett hummed, as she walked through the house making sure everything was in place and all the presents were wrapped. Suddenly, she realized that something was odd. It was quiet…too quiet. Lancer wasn't there. "Lancer?" she called. Her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"You called", Lancer said on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you were", Bazett told him.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm helping Archer with something", he replied. There was a bark and a meow in the background.

"Are you in the pet store?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah."

"Why are you and Archer in a pet store?"

"Archer needed help with picking out a pet for Rin. She's always wanted a pet", Lancer answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, I need to finish some things up. I'll see you later", Bazett said.

"Alright, love you." Bazett smiled to herself.

"Love you too, bye", she said.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went on with finishing the simple things she had to do. A while later, she went into the living room to relax a bit. She looked at her left hand. On her ring finger, there was a beautiful diamond ring, an early Christmas present from Lancer. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, dreaming of the wedding.

* * *

 **A/N: Another short chapter, but hey a short chapter can still be good. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well guys, here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this short story and the three very short chapters. After this, I'll be updating a whole bunch, so make sure and keep up with the updates ;) Enjoy!**

 _ **0 days 'til Christmas, Christmas evening**_

The castle smelled of delicious food. The halls were decorated beautifully. And the air was filled with Christmas cheer. The crew was gathered at the Einzbern castle for none of the other houses could fit everybody.

Shirou looked around to see the smiles on everybody's face. Every single person that he and Illya invited was there – "the tsundere" and "the troll" - Rin and Archer, "the lovey-dovey couple" - Lancer (who was in the kitchen helping make the food) and Bazett, "the drinker" - Iskandar, everybody. Even Ko-Gil came to the party. The high schooler was impressed by the amount of people at the table.

"Shirou", a low voice sounded from behind. The orange haired boy turned to the speaker. There stood a tall man with black hair, a beauty mark underneath his right eye that was being covered by the frame of his glasses. Shirou smiled at the man.

"Oh, hey Diarmuid", the teen responded happily, earning a smile from the Irish Servant (or ex-Servant). "Did you need something?"

"Well, all the food is ready. So whenever you want to eat, we can", Diarmuid informed him.

"Ah, thank you. You know, I'm usually one who cooks most of the stuff at my house. I mean, Sakura and sometimes Rider help me, but that's about it. It was kind of nice having a break from being in the kitchen for once, so thank you", Shirou said.

"Ah, no problem, we had a lot of fun making all of it", Diarmuid replied honestly. Shirou suddenly remembered something.

"Oh by the way, congratulations on your engagement", the young man said. The lancer's smile widened.

"Thank you", he responded. "I asked her this morning." The two men looked towards the blonde king, who seemed to be talking about the new ring she had on her finger. "You should have seen the look on her face when I asked", Diarmuid chuckled.

"I bet she wore a smile bigger than the one she wears at suppertime", Shirou said.

"It was", the Irishman laughed. "Apparently Lancer proposed about a week ago, so Bazett and Saber were comparing rings."

"Haha, I wish I would have seen that. Anyway, what the hell did Archer get Rin to make her so happy?" Shirou asked, remembering how happy Rin was whenever she arrived at the castle.

"She got a cat", Diarmuid told him.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm happy for her. She loves cats", the high schooler said. "Well, let's get this feast started!" Shirou announced to the crowd. Everybody cheered as the food came out. Eyes sparkled as they caught a glimpse of the masterpieces. "Alright, I say we pray and then dig in", Shirou said to everybody.

After everyone folded their hands, the prayer began. It was a small prayer, but it said everything that needed to be said. After they made the sign of the cross, Shirou said, "Dig in!" At those simple words, the food started to disappear onto people's plates. The conversations started, and laughter echoed throughout the dining room. Everyone was having fun, and it seemed that this feast would most likely become a tradition.

Shirou once again looked around after trying each food that was on his plate, all of which were incredible. Lancer, Diarmuid, and Archer were talking about who knows what. Rin, Saber, Rider, Illya, and Bazett were looking at the engagement rings, and fun was filling the air. He turned towards Sakura, who was simply enjoying the delicious food that was made. "I'm impressed Senpai. I never knew how wonderful of cooks Lancer-kun, Diarmuid-kun, and Archer-kun were.

"I agree. Anyway, I say we do this again next year. I mean, look at how much fun everyone is having."

"Haha, yeah, that would be fun", Sakura agreed. There was a small moment of silence between the two.

"But if we can't…" Shirou started. Sakura looked up at him. He had a small blush on his face. "Can we have a feast…just the two of us?" Sakura just stared at him for a little bit before smiling.

"Mm, yeah, I would love that", she replied with a slight blush on her face.

"You better hurry up and eat, Emiya-kun. If you don't, you probably won't be able to have seconds", Rin said from down the table.

"Haha, I guess next year we'll have to have a bigger budget", Diarmuid chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful", Saber said with a mouthful of food. Everybody laughed at the comment.

"Ha, I guess I should", Shirou stated.

After supper, the crew just talked amongst themselves. Snacks and drinks were set out just in case, and the table they had supper at was spotless. Shirou realized that not one person didn't wear a smile for the whole night, or at least most of it.

"S-Senpai?" Shirou heard the voice of Sakura ask.

"Oh, hey Sakura", he said. "Need Something?"

"U-Um, I was wondering if…if you wanted to do something with me on New Year's?" Shirou's mouth hung open slightly at the question. Suddenly, his lips curved up into a smile, and his face became slightly red.

"Yeah, that would be fun", Shirou replied.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, of course, oh I have something to tell you, Sakura", the orange-haired boy told her.

"Oh, wh-what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Merry Christmas", he told her simply. Sakura smiled happily, a wide smile that she wore wonderfully from ear-to-ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Senpai" she responded cheerfully.

"Come on, let's go mingle with the others", Shirou said in an inviting tone.

"Mm, let's", Sakura agreed, while grabbing his hand and following him. The night went on with everybody mingling. Friends mingled with friends. Acquaintances mingled with acquaintances. And even enemies mingled with enemies. The Christmas cheer was everywhere. I guess you could say that it was one of those Christmas miracles!

Ha, I bet you guys didn't guess that I, Assassin Number 9, was the narrator of this story. I bet you're wondering why I didn't make anybody die. Well, I'll tell you what. Christmas is the best time of the year. And I'm not only saying that because of presents. It's because Christmas lets you spend time with your family and your friends. It makes you feel jolly and happy. So, that's why I didn't put any chaos in this fic. I wanted _everybody_ to enjoy it, even the characters. Well, Merry Christmas, my dear readers! And have a WONDERFUL Day whatever day you're reading this.

 **Every Character of Fate Ever:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
